Always In Your Blood
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A girl who doesn't race anymore is called to help a racer. Can she put aside her fears and get into the driver's seat again? Post Dark Of The Moon. Rated T for mention of drugs and death. COMPLETE.
1. The Visit

**This story came to me after watching Universal Studios 1980's Knight Rider episode "White-Line Warriors".**

 **Transformers: Dark Of The Moon belongs to Hasbro. I only own Celia Robinson, Claire, and Jefferson.**

* * *

 **Always In Your Blood**

 **Chapter 1: The Visit**

Celia leaned one hand on the wall and sighed as she shifted her weight to her left leg to ease the pain in her right hip. Her right leg hung like a dead weight as she rested a bit and then walked over to the couch, sitting down and propping up her right leg, pulling up her right pant leg to see the smooth metal her right leg now was.

She then looked over at the trophy case that held several racing trophies. She turned away, feeling shamed.

Ever since that awful accident three years ago, she had never raced again nor did she drive. She walked everywhere and kept clear of cars. She didn't even attend any car races. The racing accident had cost her more than just losing her right leg and the emotional pain had changed her a lot. She kept to herself and lived very simply, mostly to keep racing fans and the press away.

She sighed again and got up, deciding to work on an alarm she had been constructing to keep intruders out.

Opening the door from the house to the large garage, she stepped in and found something she didn't expect.

A huge green and white robot was crouched down in her garage and he looked over at her, his blue eyes seeming to widen at seeing her. Shock filled her before becoming anger and she grabbed the shotgun she had nearby, pointing it at him.

Holding up his hands, the robot backed out slowly and she followed him, her gun steady in her hand. She was honestly surprised she wasn't afraid, but more upset at the intrusion.

When they got outside, the robot stood up and three others joined him. Narrowing her eyes, Celia stood her ground.

"Celia?"

At the questioning voice, she turned sharply, her gun aimed at the intruder, who held up his hands with a pleading expression. She blinked as she looked at the boy, who looked very familiar to her.

"Sam?" she asked and lowered her shotgun. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah," he said.

"So, what brings you and your…friends…here?" she asked.

Sam took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't be angry at his request. "We need your help."

* * *

 **Hmm. What could Sam and the Autobots need Celia's help for? Read on!**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no nasty reviews, please.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Painful Reminder

**Chapter 2: Painful Reminder**

Celia cocked an eyebrow at Sam's statement. "What do you need my help with?" she asked.

Sam first brought her up to speed with his adventures over the last three years, and introduced her to his guardian Bumblebee and the Wreckers: Roadbuster, Topspin, and Leadfoot. He explained they were Autobots who could transform into cars, which they showed her. She was quite surprised when she saw the Wreckers transform into three very familiar and nationally known racecars and Bumblebee transformed into a new Camaro.

Sam then turned to her, looking very nervous. "We fought off the last Decepticons on Earth in the last battle not too long ago," he said. "And the Autobots have gone to do various things. The Wreckers love to race, but now, they're suspended from the racetrack in town."

"Why is that?" Celia asked. "From what you told me, these Autobots follow the human rules."

"Yeah, but it's a bigger problem than following the racing rules."

Celia looked at him curiously. "What is this 'bigger problem', as you put it?" she asked.

Sam took another deep breath. "One of the owners of the racetrack found drugs in Roadbuster's part of the garage," he said. "Mostly opium and cocaine. Big sacks of it too."

"But what would robots need with drugs?" asked the young woman.

"Right," said Sam. "The police are investigating, but the owners are forbidding the Wreckers to race and they were hoping to win the upcoming race to earn the prize money and help the local shelter."

Celia knew of the local shelter that helped mostly troubled children but also helped adults too. "I would think their intentions would clear them of such a crime," she said. "But why would you come seek me when I can't do anything to help?"

"But you can," the boy insisted. "Roadbuster needs a human partner to race with him."

Celia's head snapped up and she shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "I can't help you."

"Celia, you're the best," Sam protested, but she shook her head again.

"Sam, that racing accident cost me not just my leg, but the life of an eleven-year-old child," she said tensely. "I can't race again."

"What happened?" asked Roadbuster curiously.

Celia took a shaky breath before her face became unemotional. "Claire was a fan of mine, the sister of someone I knew. She had wanted to ride in my racecar while I practiced. I got the okay from the owners, but in the middle of a turn, I misjudged my speed and I hit the concrete barrier. While the barrier gave way, the car flipped over and Claire was ejected and died instantly. What was left of the car damaged my right leg severely. My whole right leg is completely metal as a result of the surgery, and I've never raced again," she said.

"But I'm not asking you to get back into racing. Just race with Roadbuster in this race and help us prove he had nothing to do with the drugs," Sam begged her.

Fear filled her a minute before it turned to anger and she lifted her shotgun slightly in warning. "Leave," she said sternly.

"Celia, please. We could really use your help."

She shook her head at the boy's pleas and backed away. "Leave," she said again. "I can't help you."

She went back inside, locking her garage and locking her doors. "She's scared," said Bumblebee. "That, and the pain she feels about that young girl's death, are the reasons she doesn't want to race again."

"But she's the best," said Sam. "And she could really help the Wreckers."

Topspin shook his head. "It was a good try, mate," he said to Sam.

They left, but Celia began to feel guilty for refusing to help, but she just couldn't do it.

And no matter how many times she thought that, the guilt and urge to help wouldn't go away.

* * *

 **Looks like Celia is going to do a lot of thinking for a bit. Will she choose to help? What are Sam and the Wreckers going to do? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Trouble Stirs Up

**A/N: The song mentioned in this chapter is "Bumblebee" which belongs to and is sung by Bambee.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Trouble Stirs Up**

Sam leaned against the wall as he was trying to think of a way to help Roadbuster. Bumblebee and the three Wreckers stood nearby, also thinking.

"Sorry, Roadbuster. I was really hoping she'd help you," said the boy.

"It's alright, mate," said the green and white Autobot with a nod.

"She was definitely adamant about not getting into a racecar again," said Bumblebee. "Are there other racers?"

Sam nodded. "There's one other racing garage nearby," he said. "We can try them, although I don't know any of them there."

The three nodded and headed out, arriving at the racing garage Sam remembered and the owner's son came out. Sam explained the situation, only without revealing the cars were Autobots, and asked for help.

The buff boy gave a nasty grin. "If you pay good, we'll help," he said.

Sam was getting a bit nervous. "I'll have to get back to you on that," he said and went to leave, but the garage workers, all young, buff men grabbed him.

"You pay us good now," said the leader.

"Buzz off, Clyde," said a voice and they turned to see Celia behind them, her narrowed eyes boring into them.

"Celia," he said, another nasty grin on his face. "I'm still available, babe."

She didn't looked amused. "Let Sam go," she said. "He's got his friends watching and they can get a little…protective, since they're practically his big brothers."

Clyde scoffed, but then smiled leeringly at her. "If I get a kiss from you, I might let him go."

Celia didn't respond, but when he grabbed her arm, she caught his arm and twisted it, making him gasp as he tried to brace himself.

And her metal leg met his groin a moment later when she kicked him hard and he let out a sharp, high cry and his friends looked over at him and Celia, who glared at them. "Let him go," she repeated.

"Yeah, or she'll give you a meeting with her metal leg, punk," said Roadbuster as he turned on his hologram. His team did the same and Bumblebee also stepped out, placing his hands on Celia's shoulders and smirking at the leader.

"She's got quite a personality, huh?" He asked. "Guess I rubbed off on you, my heart's desire."

Celia smirked, gazing up at Bumblebee with lovey-dovey eyes. "Yes, you did," she said, getting into character. "After all, you were insistent I learn karate."

The other boys let Sam go and two came up to Celia and she shoved their leader at them and they caught him, backing away slowly. The Autobots then revved their engines, making them jump and quickly leave the area.

* * *

Celia motioned them to follow her and they headed out towards a secluded area and she turned to Sam, glaring at him before she did a leg sweep and he staggered before straightening up to receive a smack to the forehead. "What the crud were you thinking?!" she asked him. "Those guys are dirty racers!"

"Well, we need a racer!" he said to her and then gave her a curious look. "How did you know we were there?"

She held up her phone which showed a text message. "Bumblebee sent me this," she said. "The only way I knew it was him because he said he was a 'sweet little bumblebee', just like one of my favorite songs."

She now looked at him. "The garage Roadbuster is racing for is a rival of that one we were just at," she said. "They've cost a lot of racers their lives or finished racing careers."

Sam looked at her. "And they're going to cost Roadbuster his reputation if you don't help us," he said.

She shook her head. "I can't help you," she said.

"Yes, you can," he said tensely. "You know you can. But you're really just a quitter."

She lashed out at that, swinging her right leg in a kick, but he ducked and caught her shoulders, bracing himself like a wrestler and she did the same. "A CHILD DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" she screamed at him.

Her face then contorted in pain and she looked down. "I have never driven nor ridden in any vehicle since then," she admitted softly. "I walk everywhere."

Sam looked at her. "You're scared…to even ride…in a vehicle?" he asked.

She nodded. "I can't even go to races," she said. "The flashbacks practically freeze me into place."

The Autobots looked at the kids. "Would you be willing to try riding in a vehicle if it was one of us?" asked Bumblebee.

She looked at him in alarm. "I…I don't know," she said

Roadbuster kneeled down and extended a hand to Celia. "You'd be safe with us," he said.

Looking at him, she placed her hand on one of his large fingers and sighed deeply. Sam then had a thought. "Why not ride with me and Bumblebee for a bit to see how you do?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and looked over at the yellow Autobot. "If I flip out and tell you to pull over, you'd better do so or my foot is going through your dashboard," she said.

He nodded and transformed and she got in the backseat while Sam got in the driver's seat.

* * *

Later on that night, after a pleasant cruise that she had enjoyed and had even moved from the backseat to the front passenger seat, Celia was in her garage after they dropped her off back home and she pulled out a box that she hadn't opened in a long time. Opening it now, she pulled out the one part of her racing suit that had survived in the crash. She remembered the car catching fire and she got out, having to remove her helmet and racing suit because they were on fire. Only her gloves had been flame retardant, thanks to an uncle giving them to her as a gift. She now pulled them on, the blue, green, and silver colors wrapping around her hands as she strapped them on, the familiar feeling bringing back memories of her suiting up.

Roadbuster had told her the race he wanted to be in was in two weeks and Bumblebee had insisted that she ride in him until she was comfortable enough to try driving again.

She wondered if she was going crazy. She had told herself she'd never race again, but she could feel the drive coming back. The adrenaline was flowing in her veins, the humming of the engine filled her ears, and the vibrations gently shook her.

She blinked and removed her gloves, placing them aside. She had promised Roadbuster she'd see how she did with riding in Bumblebee before getting back into the driver's seat, but two weeks was a while. Would she be ready?

She'd have to wait and see.

* * *

 **Looks like Celia is going to help them. Next chapter will be the two weeks later. Will she be ready? Stay tuned!**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Back In The Race

**Holy cow! It's been a bit since I updated this one. So sorry for the wait, guys! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Back In The Race**

 _Two weeks later…_

Celia slipped on her gloves, completing her suiting-up routine. Her uncles had given her a flame-retardant suit just like her gloves and a new helmet. The big day was here and she had agreed to race with Roadbuster in this race to clear his name.

Said Autobot pulled up beside her. "How you doing, Celia?" he asked her.

She smiled a little. "Still wondering if I'm absolutely out of my mind," she admitted. "I'm still having some doubts."

He rolled forward in his racecar form and his front bumper gently nudged her left leg. "With a lead foot like yours, we'll have no trouble."

"Hey!" she said. "It's not lead! It's…,"

"I know, Celia. I'm just teasing you," he said. "Lighten up a bit."

She sighed. "I'm really nervous about this," she admitted. "Seeing that young girl's face before I ran into her with my car. I can't get her scared face out of my mind."

Roadbuster was quiet. "What did the police say?" he asked.

"They called it accidental homicide, so I didn't have to go to jail, but I quit racing that day and swore I'd never come back," she said. "But I'm now here, thanks to you and your team, along with Sam and Bumblebee twisting my arm."

Roadbuster chuckled, gently nudging her leg again and she smiled before seeing someone coming and quickly hiding beside Roadbuster, who stayed quiet as he sensed Celia didn't want to see this young man that came up. "Celia?" the young man called out. "Hmm. I wonder where she is," he said to himself.

He then left and she came out from hiding. "That's Jefferson," she said. "He's the owner's son. I used to date him."

"You don't anymore?" he asked.

"Not since the accident," said Celia.

"What exactly happened?" he asked. "I think your story of her racing with you is a cover story for the truth."

The older girl sighed. "It is," she said. "She actually fell out onto the track and I was coming around the turn at a fast speed. I couldn't slow down in time and I hit her and hit my head as well. I was dazed, but I knew she was dead. For a long time, I relived that nightmare," she said.

Roadbuster quietly analyzed the track. "Where did she fall from?" he asked.

"From the pit area," Celia answered.

Roadbuster was quiet. "How could she have fallen out onto the track if the area is flat?" he asked. "You can't fall onto a flat area unless you trip, but even then you catch yourself. But why would she be in the pit area? Was she part of the pit crew?"

Celia was about to say 'no' when the questions suddenly hit her hard. Claire wasn't part of the crew and her father had often told her not to go down into the pit area, but she could watch from the crew chief's tower as Claire's father had been Celia's crew chief. Even if Claire had fallen from the chair, that wouldn't have put her out in the track. "Roadbuster, I think you've just opened another angle," she said. "How could she fall onto the track from the pit area when she was behind the pit area in the crew chief's seat? Even if she fell from the seat, she would have been behind the wall that sections off the pull-up areas for the cars."

Roadbuster went quiet for a moment. "Jefferson has a record," he said.

"Yeah, he was a racer too. Still is, I think," she said.

"Not a racing record. A criminal record."

Celia looked at him. "Criminal?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"He was busted for possession of drugs," said Roadbuster. "And for physical abuse."

She was surprised. "When was that?" she asked.

"Six years ago."

Celia was thoughtful. "I was only in racing for a year before the accident," she said. "And I dated him like three months after I started up until I quit three years ago."

She then stood up. "Roadbuster, I remember that Jefferson was jealous of Claire, who was his sister," she said. "He was big into racing, but because he was always getting speeding tickets, his father didn't think he was responsible enough to race. Claire wanted to be a crew chief like her father and he doted on her."

The pieces suddenly came together and Celia gasped. "What if…?"

"Jefferson pushed his little sister onto the track to kill her?" Roadbuster asked. "Let's find out."

Celia got into the driver's seat and took a deep breath as she and the Autobot did a few practice laps and came up on the same turn Celia remembered was the one she came off of and had hit Claire. The Autobot suddenly noticed something on the police report. "If you had hit Claire with your car, how come there was blue paint on your car where she had landed on the vehicle?" he asked.

Before she could ask what he meant, Roadbuster suddenly swerved as a bucket of paint exploded not far from them and to Celia's horror, they saw Jefferson push a girl out onto the tracks. The young woman's eyes widened.

"Roadbuster! That's Claire!" she said sharply.

"I can't stop!" he said as the paint had caused an oil-slick effect and they were going at top speed, too fast to stop and too fast for Claire to recover as Roadbuster struggled to gain back control, but Celia saw Claire's scared face once again and froze.

The past was happening again.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! What's going to happen next? Only two chapters left, guys! Stay tuned to find out what happens.**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Cleaning Up

**Chapter 5: Cleaning Up**

They were almost about to run Claire down when Roadbuster made a quick decision. "Hold on!" he said to Celia as he then began transforming rapidly, holding her in his hand as he did an impromptu front flip through the air, managing to grab Claire with his free hand and cradle both girls protectively to him as he landed harshly on the track and stumbled a bit, but finally managed to stop.

Claire was shocked at that and then gasped. "Celia?" she asked.

"Claire," said the young woman worriedly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and immediately hugged the older woman. "Jefferson said you were dead," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"And he told me you were dead," said Celia. "Oh, Claire. For three years, I lived with the nightmare that I had killed you."

The fourteen-year-old girl shook her head. "You didn't," she said. "Jefferson was jealous of me and had pushed me out onto the track because I found out about the drugs and was going to tell Dad."

"And he didn't want that," said Roadbuster.

Claire looked up at him. "Are you an Autobot?" she asked. "Jefferson said he was going to get one of the Autobots to use them. I overheard him."

Roadbuster chuckled and pointed to his Autobot sigil. "Autobot all the way," he said.

Celia nodded her head with a smile but then looked puzzled. "But why would Jefferson want to frame one of the Autobots?" she asked.

"Because Daddy found the drugs in the garage area and so, to cover his addiction, Jefferson said that this Autobot had brought the drugs in," said Claire.

"Making his father think I was pushing illegal drugs," said Roadbuster.

"No doubt to keep doing drugs and perhaps get into racing, something his father wouldn't let him do," said Celia.

Claire then saw her brother heading towards the garage area and pointed it out to the other two. "I'll get Daddy," she said and Roadbuster set her down to do so.

* * *

Jefferson was hoping this time Claire was dead as he planted more drugs in the garage area where Roadbuster had been. "This ought to do it," he said to himself. "Dad will need another racer and I'll be that racer."

Just then, the tent that was the garage was torn away and a very angry Roadbuster stood there with Celia, Claire, and the owner of the racetrack at his feet. The owner walked up to his son.

"Jefferson, you are finished here," he said as the police came in and booked the young man for having drugs and for attempted murder. Claire hugged her father and he returned the hug tearfully and turned to Roadbuster. "Roadbuster, I am so sorry about suspending you from the track."

The Autobot gave a nod that said he accepted the apology. "You were doing your job as an owner," he said.

"True, but I wrongly accused you. Can you forgive me and come back to race at the track along with your crew?"

Roadbuster smiled. "Yes, if Celia can be my driver," he said.

The owner nodded. "She can come back, if she wants," he said. "I'd be honored to have the niece of prominent scientists racing at my track."

Celia smiled and nodded. "You've got yourself a driver," she said.

Claire then whispered something to her father and he nodded and turned to Celia, pulling up a contract he had typed sometime back and handed it to her to sign. She noticed something on it and smiled when she saw it. "You sure?" she asked.

"You're the best driver, along with Roadbuster," said Claire.

Celia smiled. "You've got yourself a deal, kiddo," she said as she signed the contract.

* * *

 **So Jefferson is caught and Celia and Roadbuster are back in racing, but what was that something Celia noticed when she signed the contract to race for Claire's father? The next chapter, which is the epilogue, will reveal what it was.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Where We Belong

**Chapter 6: Where We Belong**

Celia readjusted her grip on the steering wheel, which Roadbuster felt. "Easy, Celia," he said.

She realized she was gripping his steering wheel too hard. "Sorry," she said. "Roadbuster, I want to help you win this, but I think I've lost the instincts I used to have."

Roadbuster saw their competition coming. "Celia, they're going to block us in!" He said urgently.

Hearing that, the young woman quickly acted, increasing the speed, but one of the competitors was giving them a hard time. "Roadbuster, how about some big air to the finish line?" she asked.

The Wrecker chuckled. "Hold on tight," he said.

The Autobots were watching the race and Sam was on Bumblebee's shoulder, watching the race through some binoculars. Suddenly, he gasped when Roadbuster suddenly sped up and did a wheelie before he became airborne in car form. "Whoa!" he said.

"What is he doing?" asked Ratchet curiously.

Sam then saw the finish line come up and smiled. "Something Celia did long ago at a charity race for the audience," he said.

Celia held on as Roadbuster came back down to the track, landing gently on one wheel and driving on that one wheel, amazing the audience before coming down to do a two-wheeled trick before landing on all four tires and smoothly taking the final turn. "Hit it, Celia," he said.

Instinctively, she shifted into the highest gear and pressed the accelerator as hard as she could and a few moments later, they crossed the finish line and the crowd went crazy. Celia took her foot off the accelerator to allow Roadbuster to slow down. "Lost your instincts? I think you've still got them," he said with a chuckle.

She breathed deep to catch her breath. "Smart aleck," she said, but then laughed a little. "But yeah, I think you're right. Want to take the victory lap?"

"Only if we pick up Claire first," he said and stopped at the pit area where the young girl was waiting and she got in. Celia then let go of the wheel.

"How about you drive on this one, mate?" she asked.

In response, Roadbuster hit the gas and his tires squealed as he took the victory lap around the track. Claire giggled. "Faster, Roadbuster!" she begged him.

"Claire, your dad will kill us!" said Celia.

"Come on, Celia," said Roadbuster. "It's for the kid."

Before she could let out a protest, the Wrecker sped up and transformed rapidly, catching them both in his hands as he gracefully sailed through the air and did a perfect transforming land. Claire squealed happily as Celia tried to get her insides to calm down before she then began laughing too.

"Donuts!" Claire said quickly. "We can't forget that."

"You're right, kiddo," said Roadbuster and he began doing donuts on the track. Celia cocked an eyebrow.

"Roadbuster, you've corrupted Claire," she said with a smile.

"He's supposed to," said Claire with an impish grin.

"Anything for my favorite girls," said Roadbuster.

Celia cocked an eyebrow. "Favorite girls?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "And the best ones at that too."

"Okay, now I know you're buttering me up," said Celia. "But you'll have to do a little better if you want that wash and wax I was thinking about surprising you with later."

Roadbuster, seeing her grin, played along. "I bet you give the best wash and wax in the history of racing," he said, his voice going deep. Claire clapped her gloved hands to her mouth as she giggled quietly into her hands. "A good wash and wax require skilled hands and your hands are beyond skilled. They're magic."

Celia smiled. "You've earned that wash and wax," she said.

Then, they both heard Claire giggled harder but tried to hide it. "Seems we amused her," said Roadbuster with a chuckle as he turned on his holoform, which sat between Celia and Claire before he began tickling Claire.

The fourteen-year-old girl squealed with giggles, making Celia smile as she steered them to victory lane. "Oh, by the way, Roadbuster, did you tell Claire her surprise?" she asked.

"Surprise?" asked Claire.

"Yes," said Roadbuster. "Celia, I'll let you tell her."

Now Claire was curious and Celia smiled. "When your father had me sign the contract and I saw the extra part that you wanted me to teach you how to race, I signed it and told your father I had a car picked out for you," she said. "You'll be driving Topspin when you get your license."

"Topspin? Really?" Claire asked excitedly.

After Jefferson had been taken to jail, Claire's father had decided to move the race down another week and the charity officials had agreed as something had come up on their side and they had to reschedule the race. During that week, the papers showed stories of what had really happened at the racetrack concerning the drugs and Claire had gotten to know the Autobots well and had instantly become friends with Topspin.

Now hearing she was going to be his driver when she got a bit older, she let out a happy squeal. "That's totally cool!" she said.

Celia then smiled. "And while I'm teaching you, you'll be driving Roadbuster under both mine and his supervision," she said.

Claire let out a louder squeal and hugged Roadbuster's holoform. He hugged her back and started another tickle torture to make her laugh and Celia smiled as she stopped in victory lane. "Okay, guys, let's officially start the celebration."

The holoform shut off and Celia and Claire got out before Roadbuster transformed and placed them on his shoulder and the crowd loudly cheered as the prize money was presented to the local shelter.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they were at Celia's home celebrating when Optimus came up to Celia with Roadbuster beside him. "Miss Robinson," said the leader respectfully.

She smiled. "Celia, please," she requested gently. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Optimus, please," he requested gently. "Roadbuster has requested to stay with you and I was wondering how you felt about it."

She smiled. "I'd love that," she said. "It would be nice to have a friend nearby for a change."

Roadbuster brushed a finger gently over Celia's head affectionately and she smiled and saw Sam come up. "Hey, Celia. Looks like you're making the record as the best driver again," he said.

"Thanks to you," she said with a smile.

He gave her a friendly hug and she returned it when his phone rang and it was his folks. Celia nodded to him.

"See you around," she said. "Be sure to come visit."

"Will do," he said.

Claire then came up. "Sam, I challenge you to a race," she said.

Sam chuckled. "You're a little young, kiddo," he said.

Topspin came up. "What do you think, Bee?" he asked.

Bumblebee shrugged and Celia smiled. "There's a back way to my home," she said, pointing it out. "You can race to the paved part of it, but the pavement doesn't happen for about a hundred miles."

Sam remembered. "The old drag strip," he said. "Sure it's okay?"

"I legally own it," said Celia.

With that, Topspin and Bumblebee both transformed and let Claire and Sam get in respectively before taking off as the others watched.

"Yup, no doubt about it," said Celia with a smile.

"This is where you belong, right?" asked Roadbuster.

She looked up at him. "This is where _we_ belong," she said as she sat down in a nearby chair and the others also sat down to enjoy themselves and watch the drag racing going on between the four friends.

And the smile didn't leave Celia's face for a long time.

* * *

 **Thank you all who read and reviewed this story. Sorry if it was a bit short. My next Transformers chapter story "Family Isn't Too Far Away" will be a little bit longer. And those of you waiting for "A Sparkling's Love Can Change A Mech", I promise that I will begin that after "Family Isn't Too Far Away" is done.**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
